


I Could Give You a Massage

by Lovefushsia



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Massage, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:59:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4602486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovefushsia/pseuds/Lovefushsia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim asks Bones if a massage would help but he regrets it almost as soon as Bones agrees.</p><p>Tumblr prompt: “Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Could Give You a Massage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoWashTheLights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoWashTheLights/gifts).



“Ouch! Goddammit,” Len cried as he rose up from his desk in the med bay clutching at his back as Jim walked up to him.

“Hey Bones, what’s up?” Jim asked in slight alarm as his CMO stretched a little and cursed under his breath.

“I dunno Jim, I have this pain every time I stand up today. It’s driving me mad.” He seemed even grumpier than usual, deep frown on his face and hair ruffled as if he’d been dragging his fingers through it all day.

Jim came closer, his eyebrows drawn together in concern. “What did you do? Have you asked M’Benga to take a look at you?”

“No Jim, I’ve been busier than a...I don’t even know what. No time for it.” Bones moved around the desk and picked up the PADD beside Jim.

Jim ignored his outburst but watched him intently. “Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?” he said.

Bones’ head snapped up so fast Jim took a step backwards. “A what?”

“It was just an idea Bones,” Jim said backing away slightly with his hands raised protectively.

“Um...well, yeah actually, that sounds great Jim.”

“It does?” Jim kind of wished he hadn’t come in here at all, what the hell was he thinking offering this to his friend?

“I need to clear up in here, but I could meet you at your quarters, say thirty minutes?”

Jim nodded and backed away again before waving briefly, “Ok Bones, I’ll see you there.”

***

Shit, shit, shit... What the hell was he thinking? How was he going to get through a massage with the man he lusted after so much he was sure everyone knew it but Bones? Why, _why_ had he offered? Jim paced his quarters like a caged tiger for the next half hour, anxiously waiting for Bones to appear.

When he heard the knock Jim jumped out of the chair he had just perched on the edge of and tried to calm himself as he called to Bones to come in.

“Jim,” Bones said as they stood looking at one another. He seemed very formal all of a sudden, as if he was here for something else.

“Bones, how are you feeling?” Jim asked rubbing his hands together.

“A little better,” Bones said, still straight faced, unmoving.

“Ok, well, where do you want to do this?”

“Jim, you don’t actually have to give me a massage. It’s ok.”

Now Jim was confused, what was the guy doing here if he didn’t want a massage?

“We can just talk, or have a drink? Either one would help right about now,” Bones said, shoulders slumping a little.

Jim relaxed a bit, not sure he was exactly happy now, he realised he was actually disappointed. The massage had been a chance to get closer to Bones without being too obvious. “Sure, ok, well sit down, let me get you something.”

When Jim brought the drinks they sat together on his small couch, Jim just breathed and tried to get thoughts of Bones without his shirt on out of his mind. “Rough days are pretty common place around here, you should try to relax more, you know?” Jim said after a while.

“Jim–”

“No, I’m serious Bones, you should try something, other than the alcohol I mean.”

“Are you saying I drink too much?” Bones said, lifting his glass for a slow sip.

“I’m saying... look all I’m saying is if you want to relax I can help you.”

“With a massage?” Bones said dubiously.

“Well, yeah. I’m actually pretty good.” Jim had had plenty of experience, just not on his male friends.

“All right, look,” Bones said suddenly. He put down his drink and stood up. Jim could only stare, eyes wide as he tore off his shirt and threw it onto the couch. “I’m not in the mood to argue and I feel like so much crap...so come on. Where d’you want me?”

Jim watched, open-mouthed for a moment at the beauty of the sleek, toned body before him. “Um.”

“Bedroom?” Bones asked, already moving that way. Jim nodded, just following Bones with his eyes. He really just had not thought this through.

He moved his feet as if they were stuck in mud but gradually he followed and found his CMO lying on his bed, face down on Jim’s pillow, pants still in place thankfully. But that didn’t matter to Jim’s crotch. He pressed a hand over his cock, hardening quickly. Shit. He’d have to get on the bed to reach most of Bones’ body. He’d have to get closer to touch him, with his _hands_.

“Jim?” Bones’ muffled voice came from the bed. “‘M ready over here.”

“Right, yeah, ok, I’m coming.” Bad choice of words Jim. He pulled his gold shirt over his head and threw it down and strode over to the bed before he could think better of it. He knelt on the side of the bed, tentatively, watching the mattress dip a little and looking anywhere but at the body he wanted to touch so much. Up close like this was worse, so much worse than thinking about it. Bones wriggled a little and Jim had to look at him.

Oh crap. Beautiful smooth skin, lightly freckled and tanned still from their recent shore leave. Jim had to take a deep breath.

“Jim, what’re you doing back there?”

“Nothing,” Jim said, but it came out a little croaky. “Just looking for the...ah...” He grabbed for the bottle on his side table. “Lotion.” He swallowed and reached out with slightly shaky fingers and touched. They tingled as he lightly pressed down and Bones squirmed.

When he realised the world wasn’t about to explode around them, Jim flattened his hands and barely restrained a groan as his palms settled over Bones’ shoulder blades. He tried to keep his breathing steady as he felt Bones shiver under his hands, but his heart was thudding. He watched as he circled his hands around, tracing freckles with light touches and pressing harder as he gained confidence.

He let his eyes drift to the lotion beside him and with one hand pressed to Bones’ shoulder he reached for it. Squirting some on his palms to warm it he rubbed his hands together before returning them to Bones’ back and moving in slippery circles, using outward motions from his spine. Bones let out a soft moan after only a moment and Jim nearly whimpered.

“Feels so good,” Bones murmured.

“Bones,” Jim whispered, still moving his hands lightly over soft skin and taut muscle, but more intent on the expression on Bones’ face, head turned to the side now, eyes closed, lips slightly parted and chest rising more rapidly than it had been.

“Jim,” Bones’ voice was soft, words nearly lost in the fabric beneath him. Jim kept up the massage, sliding his hands down Bones’ sides now, firmly, feeling every rib and ridge of muscle. He had to lean further to reach around the expanse of Bones’ back with both hands and he wanted to move into an easier position but he knew he couldn’t without making his feelings obvious.

Without warning Bones’ turned under his hands and Jim found himself with palms splayed out over the broad planes of his chest. That was surprising enough but as their eyes met Bones said, “Come here kid,” and he slid his hand into one of Jim’s, squeezing slightly and smirking while Jim stared wide-eyed.

“What for?” Jim asked as he willingly let his fingers entwine with Bones and he felt his head spin as Bones took that hand and moved it slowly down his body to rest against his cock. His incredibly hard cock. Jim swallowed, now more out of his depths than he’d possibly ever felt.

“What d’you think darlin’?” Bones practically purred and Jim didn’t know how to answer, he was so surprised at the change in the man beneath him - his friend who had never shown an interest in him physically other than for medical purposes, and even then he wasn’t around for anything even remotely personal. His medium was pain by hypo, not soft touches and soft words. But apparently it now included hard flesh and the suggestion that Jim could actually be about to do something about that for Bones... he couldn’t get any words out.

He closed his eyes for a moment while Bones kept their hands still, clasped together, just waiting.

“Jim,” Jim felt a hand on his cheek and opened his eyes to meet those sincere, wide hazel eyes that had first captured Jim on that shuttle ride.

“Bones, are you for real?” he whispered.

Bones nodded and continued to caress the side of Jim’s face, Jim turned his head further into the gentle touch.

“I didn’t know how to ask, but I’m getting the feelin’ you might feel the same way I do?” His words were like beautiful drops of pleasure straight into Jim’s heart. He never assumed anything about his grumpy doctor. But he had never thought to ask either.

“Yes,” he said firmly even though his voice cracked a little. It was enough. Bones smiled that lop-sided beautiful smile of his and slid his fingers around and into Jim’s hair, tugging gently until Jim leaned down and their lips met.

Considering how hard Jim knew Bones was, the kiss was tentative, slow – lips smoothing over each other, nipping at each other, a gentle press to the corner of Jim’s mouth, and then another firmer press onto his lower lip. Jim wanted to taste desperately and slid his tongue out to lick at Bones’ closed lips. That full lower lip was too much as Jim licked along the plump flesh and he pulled it between his teeth. His stomach leapt at the sound Bones made and suddenly there was no more gentle exploration. Bones grabbed at Jim’s biceps and met Jim’s tongue with his own as he kissed him with all the built up passion Jim felt for him. They came apart from each other gasping and laughing, Jim’s hands roaming freely over bare skin.

“Yes?” Bones asked finally. “So, what d’you want kid?”

“You, Bones, just you, like this,” Jim panted.

“You done this before?” Bones asked between soft sucking kisses to Jim’s neck.

With a man, Jim assumed he meant. He shook his head. “No. Have you?”

“Nuh uh,” Bones said shaking his head too. “But I want you inside me,” he said firmly and Jim was hard in an instant.

“Fuck yeah,” he said eloquently and Bones laughed and lay back down, pulling Jim with him and rubbing their groins together as Jim grunted at the sensation of being pulled around like this. Bones was a fair bit more solid that he was but he had never really considered how it would feel to be manhandled in any way. He was more turned on than he had ever been with another person and he had enjoyed plenty of good times.

After another more frantic round of kissing Jim shoved away a little from Bones, enough to rip off his undershirt and scoot out of his pants and boxer briefs, while Bones slid his underwear off. Then they crashed back together and rolled until Bones had Jim under him. “Like this,” Bones mumbled and Jim could only nod as he clutched at hips he had only imagined, stroked his thumbs over hip bones that he wanted to bite.  His eyes roamed up and up the solid muscled torso of this gorgeous man, who was smiling down at him as if this was a normal Tuesday night venture for them.

Jim slipped his hand around to Bones’ ass and squeezed. Neither of them had looked for the most obvious signs of their arousal between them yet. Jim’s fingers stroked their way to Bones’ hole and he nearly flinched when Bones took hold of his cock and Jim’s fingertip sank in a little way. They groaned in unison and as Bones moved his hand smoothly over Jim’s cock, Jim’s other hand found its way to Bones’ erection and mirrored his movements, nudging his finger further inside. Bones didn’t take his eyes from Jim’s. Jim stared back in awe. He realised how far he had got when Bones whispered, “I’m ready, must be.”

Jim slipped his finger out as slowly as he could and Bones reached for the lotion, squirting some into both their palms. “Probably not the best, but I’m guessing it’s all we’ve got,” Bones said.

“Well, I wasn’t expecting us to fuck when I asked if you wanted a massage Bones,” Jim told him.

“Well next time you’ll know what to expect, right?”

“Fuck... yes,” Jim said, slicking himself up as best he could. He kissed Bones again while he slid his slippery fingers back to his hole and gave a few gentle thrusts with two fingers, loving Bones’ grunts of pleasure into his mouth.

Bones pulled back and sat up a bit, grasping Jim’s cock with his large palm and lining them up. Jim’s head fell back and he let out a needy moan as Bones sank onto his cock. Oh fuck he hadn’t felt anything like this in his life. Bones was so hot and tight around him and he could only gasp as he tried to stop himself trusting up and into the man on top of him. Bones had one hand on his chest, pressing him down into the mattress and the other grabbed for Jim’s hand and didn’t let go as he lifted up a bit, thigh muscles straining and solid. Jim had to feel, digging his fingers in to the soft skin around the muscle. He was going to come soon if he didn’t get a grip. He began crying out when Bones started to ride him more quickly, lifting up just enough, staring down into Jim’s eyes, and sinking back down, taking Jim all the way in, gasping and cursing out his own pleasure.

“Jim,” he finally cried out, head lowered now, grinding down on Jim’s cock and Jim reached to take hold of Bones’ enormous erection. His palm was still slippery with the lotion and he pulled up and down with slow motions of his fist, before picking up the rhythm in time with Bones’ movements. Jim felt the precome well up and spill over on to his fingers, further slicking his way as he grasped and pulled, rubbing his thumb over the slit and squeezing at the plump head. And then Bones was crying out, coming all over Jim’s hand and chest and he managed to increase the pace at the same time and Jim exploded inside his friend as they both yelled out together.

***

“So is this a regular Tuesday spot or are you flexible?” Bones asked later as they lay side by side, both staring at the ceiling, hands clasped together and legs hooked over each others.

Jim looked across to him sleepily and frowned. “Bones, there won’t be a next time if you keep that up.”

Bones just grinned.

“But for the record, yeah, I'm pretty flexible.”

“Good thing too,” Bones said and leaned across to pull Jim in for a gentle kiss. “Let’s not leave it so long next time, ok?”

Jim agreed by launching himself on top of Bones and kissing him again.


End file.
